Mal entendido
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: un oneshot del pequeño mal entendido entre Shizuru y Natsumi


-ya te has decidido…

-ya te has decidido….

-no, todavía no

Mai y Natsuki tomaban el te en casa de la ultima, llevaban un buen rato en silencio y si no fuera por que a Mai le molestan tanto los silencios este se extendería hasta la noche.

Natsuki se movía constantemente pero tenia la vista gacha todo el tiempo, a Mai ya le empezaba a calar esta situación

-si no se lo dices tu se lo diré yo- dijo Mai mientras tomaba el teléfono que estaba en la mesa y comenzaba a teclear el numero- hola Shizuru-san solo hablaba para decirte que ….- Natsuki le arrebato el teléfono

-déjate de tonterías Mai!!- Natsuki tomo el teléfono y lo aventó hacia la sala, no le importo que se rompiera… no seria el primero ni el último teléfono en sufrir su ira

-díselo de una buena vez!!- dijo Mai y golpeo la mesa con sus mano para enfatizar su oración

-eso intento!!- Natsuki hizo lo mismo, se quedaron viendo frente a frente por unos minutos hasta que fue de nuevo Natsuki quien bajo la mirada.

-tal vez si lo ensayáramos otra vez….. – dijo Mai un poco avergonzada, lo que hacia por ayudar a la su amiga en algo tan sencillo

-… esta bien pero no te rías que me desconcentras- Mai asintió y se quedo lo mas seria posible pero al momento en que Natsuki abriera la boca comenzó a reírse- Mai!!

-gomen ne Natsuki-chan jajajajajajaja pero es que tu cara jajajaa- Natsuki se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba y se le fue encima a su amiga, comenzaron a luchar en toda la casa dejándola desordenada… mas desordenada de lo que ya estaba.

Natsuki tomo el control de Mai, le costo trabajo pues la pelirroja era fuerte pero ya la tenia entre sus piernas, tomo sus manos y las sujeto con fuerza en el piso, Natsuki se le acerco a la cara

-ahora ya no tienes opción y vas a escuchar mi declaración y me tomaras en serio y me darás una respuesta y mas te vale que sea buena!!- dijo Natsuki casi al borde de la locura, antes de "declararse" noto que los ojos de Mai miraban hacia la entrada de la casa y que toda Mai temblaba y sudaba… como si se muriera de miedo

-ara ara Natsuki-chan esa no es la forma de declararte a una chica… y menos cuando todavía eres MI CHICA- Natsuki también comenzó a sudar y temblar de miedo, Shizuru parecía una psicópata igual que hace mucho tiempo con el incidente con Nao

-espera un momento Shizuru… no… no es lo que parece… yo… Mai- Natsuki se levanto rápidamente mientras Mai salía corriendo en dirección a la calle- no corras cobarde!!

-gome ne Natsuki-chan pero me acorde que tenía que hacerle la comida a Mikoto- Mai salio corriendo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, no se sentía muy a gusto por dejar sola a su amiga pero Shizuru realmente le daba mucho miedo y temía por lo que ese mal entendido le pudiera causar a su salud.

-parece que Mai- san se fue sin escuchar tu declaración… Natsuki- la aludida sintió ese "Natsuki" atravesar su alma como un filoso cuchillo, quería correr pero los ojos de Shizuru la tenían atrapada, ahora sabia lo que sentían las ratas enfrente de una serpiente

-Shi Shizuru espera… yo- Shizuru dio un paso pero se tropezó con el teléfono que había lanzado antes Natsuki y rompió el contacto visual lo que aprovecho la peliazul para salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación, esperaba que todavía estuviera ahí esa maldita cosa

-Ara ara Natsuki-chan que era lo que Mai quería decirme… que ahora te ibas acostar con ella!!- Natsuki trabo la puerta de su habitación y comenzó como loca a buscarlo, estaba muy nerviosa- que ahora ella te haría gemir de placer!!

Un hacha atravesó la puerta, Natsuki volteo a verla y siguió con su búsqueda ahora mas desenfrenada, hurgo por todos los bolsillos de sus pantalones y no lo encontró, tiro el contenido de todos sus cajones pero tampoco estaba ahí, el tiempo se le acababa Shizuru no dejaba de gritarle y peor aun no dejaba de darle de hachazos a la puerta, no tardaría mucho en romperla y la siguiente con un hachazo seria ella, siguió esta vez con su cama la revolvió mas de lo que ya estaba pero tampoco estaba ahí, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas se agarro de los cabellos en frustración y comenzó a ver hacia todos lados

-Natsuki-chan no te escondas, dime por que me engañas con ella, no lo hago lo suficientemente bien!! Ya no soy la amatista de tu corazón!! O es que Mai las tiene mas grandes que yo… eso es, te gustan las tías de pechos grandes!! Que mis pechos no son suficientemente grandes!!- Natsuki se reiría si no fueran por los hachazos que destruían su puerta que era la única barrera que la protegía de una Shizuru despechada y totalmente fuera de si

Siguió moviendo toda su ropa, debajo de su cama incluso en su colección de lencería pero no lo hallaba, dio un suspiro de resignación para luego sentarse en su cama estaba dispuesta a lo que venia, volteo hacia su mesita de noche y ahí estaba, Natsuki se golpeo la frente muy fuertemente y exclamo un gran "idiota"

-eso es lo que piensas que soy!! Tu idiota personal!! Y Mai que es… tu zorra?- Natzuki quería llorar, tomo la caja de la mesita de noche y corrió a la puerta, que de una patada callo al suelo, al mismo tiempo que Natsuki se ponía en cuclillas, Shizuru alzo las manos con el hacha en ellas, Natsuki cerro los ojos para evitar ser inmovilizada por la mirada de serpiente de su novia y dijo:

-Shizuru Fujino te casarías con migo!!- un silencio avasallador invadió el lugar, ninguna se movió parecía como si sus cerebros no captaran lo que sucedía. Se oyó el hacha caer de las manos de Shizuru, Natsuki brinco al oir el hacha y lentamente Shizuru se inclino para quedar al nivel de Natsuki

-Ara ara Natsuki-chan, tanto drama para hacerme solo esa simple pregunta?- Natsuki movió frenéticamente la cabeza de arriba para abajo aun sin abrir los ojos, tenia las manos sosteniendo la cajita negra con un anillo adentro, la sostenía tan fuerte que comenzó a crujir y de un momento a otro se partió Fue cuando Natsuki abrió los ojos y vio volar el pequeño anillo por los aires el cual Shizuru tomo en su mano

-entonces….- Shizuru no la dejo terminar pues le planto tremendo beso que hizo que se fuera de espaldas, sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar en la boca de Natsuki mientras las manos de Shizuru exploraban la entrepierna de la peliazul y así paso la noche…

Ya era de madrugada Natsuki estaba abrasando a su novia y volteo hacia la puerta o lo que quedaba de puerta, suspiro, mañana tendría que comprar una nueva, luego vio a la chica de jugaba con su azulado cabello

-si- natsuki parpadeo, de que hablaba su novia- con gusto seré tu esposa Natsuki Kuga- y con otro beso sellaron su compromiso, Natsuki pensó "Mai tenia razón, no era tan difícil… solo necesitaba la motivación correcta"

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Por que hice este fic…. No se, solo se me ocurrió hace unas horas y pensé que seria divertido poner en una situación comprometedora a Natsuki jejeje creo que lo haré mas seguido, no especifique si estábamos en el universo de Mai Hime o Mai Otome a mi gusto queda bien la historia en cualquiera de las dos así que lo dejo a su gusto. Nos vemos.


End file.
